The early response of organisms to infection is critical for survival, local and general responses of the body (inflammation) and restoration of function (repair). The innate immune response also sets the stage for the subsequent, slower acquired immune response. The meeting will deal with basic mechanisms of discriminating foreign invading organisms from abnormal self. If unregulated, this can result in autoimmunity, tissue destruction and a broad range of diseases. The innate immune system is evolutionarily ancient, protecting the host during early stages of infectious challenge, and directing the subsequent adaptive immune response in higher organisms. The field has exploded in recent years, with insights into the role of different cell types and molecular mechanisms from recognition of pathogens to signal transduction and altered gene expression and functions, This meeting will feature some of the key investigators in the field who will present recent research on model systems, myeloid cell and natural lymphocyte receptors, TLR and other signalling pathways, and interactions with infectious agents and malignancy. The meeting will conclude with examples of how disorders of innate immunity can give rise to important diseases.